The Forgotten Burden
by Foolinthedrain
Summary: Lux's life takes a drastic turn when she finds out about her arranged marriage, to an Ionian general. In the face of Demacia's certain downfall, she faces a moral dilemma. Save the city that she has loved all her life, or save the man she comes to love, from an awful burden. [Lux,OC]
1. Chapter 1

The Crownguard estate, albeit beautiful was rather unceremonious hell to Luxanna. Her mother and father both being of high standing in Demacian society, made her life arduous and every day was a new battle. Her father was always too busy off at his meetings with the King Himself Jarvan the 3rd, leaving only her mother, herself and the staff in the estate every day. Lux's mother had seen better days, constant worrying about her son Garen, who was off leading the dauntless vanguard against the Noxians had left her constantly grumpy. Being the only one at home day after day, left her open as an easy target for her mother. Given the state Demacia was currently in as well, made it worse, everything was an issue to her.

"Luxanna? I need to speak with you."

"Yes mother…" Lux replied back, she held her hands behind her back; she was ready for the impending rage.

"You've done nothing but lounge around all day and read." She pulled slowly on along cigarette; she paused for emphasis examining Lux with her cold blue eyes. "Go get yourself cleaned up, we're having a suitor over again." _Not this again…_ "The maids will have your best dress cleaned and ready for you."

"I hate that dress…" Her mother paused, and cocked her head as if she didn't hear lux. She stood up, her ruby dress shone brightly in the dimly lit parlor, as she made her way over to lux. A head taller than her daughter, she bent down to get on eye level with lux. There was an awkward silence between the two of them, before it was ended abruptly as her smack sent lux backwards. Her face stung, but it was brief her mother hit hard but when you're struck so much it starts to grow on you.

"I'm sorry mother…" Lux whispered, holding her head down, she knew better than to make contact with her mother at a time like this.

"What was that?!" She furrowed her brow, her anger evident in every line of her face.

"My dearest apologies mother… please forgive me…" Her mother smiled at this, a wide maniacal smile, one she had seen plenty of times on the faces of Noxians. It made her wonder if she was actually a Noxian, but she knew it was not true her mother had served this country for her entire life. She bowed deeply to her mother and with eyes glued to the floor, she exited the parlor. _Garen always knew how to deal with their mother, and every time he stopped by she seemed to stop filling her day with finding me a man….I can find my own man mother…_

As she made her way up the staircase, she noticed her mother's maids running about making everything spotless. "I could've sworn that they cleaned all this yesterday…"

"We did Mistress Luxanna." An older gentlemen stood at the top of the steps, a hand out stretched too

"Ah, David it's always nice to see you!" His face lit up, but the happiness couldn't hide his exhaustion. Without her Father's kindness, her mother has been using his Butler as a slave driver, something that was clearly weighing on him.

"My dear, your personal parlor is all set for your meeting." He cleared his throat quietly and excused himself. "Your blue dress has been cleaned and pressed, and a bath is drawn my lady."

"With bubbles?!" He smiled trying not to burst into laughter, lux smiled back.

"Of course, my lady." Lux mouthed thank you, as her mother appeared from the parlor. Her eyes fixed on lux as she quickly walked to her bathroom.

The room had a thin haze of steam; small candles lit the room giving off sweet aromas. _Finally, I'm finally alone…_

_Good thing the mirror is foggy; I'd hate to see what my face looks like. Not that I care really, I'm sick of all these Demacian soldiers from "Highly esteemed families." All I wanted was Ezreal but things were bad enough around here, bring him in here would be suicide. _

She slowly started removing her armor, releasing ever strap and buckle until every piece slid off of her. The blue spandex she wore began to make her feel stuffy; she could feel the sweat forming on her skin. It clung to her, as she undid her boots it was always a fuss to unzip them from the back of your leg, but with a quick motion the spandex fell away from her.

_I hate my body, I'm so skinny….I have literally the smallest boobs in all of Demacia, there are young 16 year old girls out on the streets of Demacia boobs four times larger than mine. I don't even have an ass either_

A soft knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. "My lady?"

"Yes David?"

"Your gracious Mother has informed me that your suitor is currently here already, she wishes that you hurry…"

"Oh…Ok."

With that he left, she didn't care at this point. _I'll just take a bit, I don't really care how long this guy waits for me, if he really wants to prove I'm worth it he'd wait. _The water was almost scalding just as she liked it. As she eased herself into the water she let out a sigh of relief, her light creamy skin instantly turning pink in the water. She scrubbed herself thoroughly making sure to wash behind her ears and wash her armpits. _I did kind of stink, training was kind of intense today…_She leaned back lifting one leg onto the side of the bath to wash it. _Ew, I need to shave badly,_ she laughed maybe she was spending too much time with soldiers and the like. With quick precision she shaved her legs perfectly eliminating every tiny little blonde hair she could see. She put her razor down as she felt her soft legs, all the way up to her waist until her hand found her lower lips. _Yeah this needs to be taken care of as well, who knows I might meet someone good. _The whole time she found herself thinking of that Ionian man she met earlier who came to visit. He wasn't the tallest man she had ever seen, nor the biggest but by far the cutest. He had soft golden brown eyes, and just this aura of calmness he spoke quietly but with elegance.

Yet he looked fierce, his Mantle of Decorum shone a deep purple that was almost black, it also gave off a faint pulse of light. A long sword sheathed at his belt, seemed too small to fit in its scabbard as it clanked slighted even time he moved. Dressed in only grieves and a soft jacket similar to a samurais yet it was black. Carrying a helm that resembled pantheons helm, but as if it came out of the void. Scars lined his chest muscles, and his stomach was wrapped in linen bandages.

She had bumped into him earlier in the palace when Prince Jarvan had requested her earlier in the day.

"_I'm sorry! I didn't see you! Are you alright, are you hurt?"_

_He smiled a soft smile, clear lines shown in his face and there large bags under his eyes. He shook his head, "No problem young one."_

"_I'm not young!"_

"_I'm sorry to offend you, as I do not know you at all. My name is Micco, I've come from Ionia to spend some time in Demacia aiding the young prince on his swordsmanship." _

"_Oh I'm sorry for snapping at you like that. My name is Luxanna Crownguard, but you can call me lux!" She reached out a hand too him and he shook it gently. "I have to go now, the Prince requested me." She waved to him and took off down the hall. _

She washed her hair gently, it was her favorite thing about herself, was her long blonde hair. It suited her, and she loved how curly it looked after a bath. Not to mention the fact that her favorite coconut shampoo did wonders to her hair.

_Alright I'm ready, _sad to leave the warmth of the water she surrendered and got out. After a rapid dry of both her hair and her body, she slipped into her silk blue dress. It fit perfectly as always showing off her assets, and bringing out the color of her eyes. Normally she didn't wear makeup but at times like these it was needed, a bit of mascara, a bit of blush and her favorite cherry lip gloss.

"Luxanna!"

_Oh shit… _

"Coming Mother!"

_I don't really care about my hair at this point, its dry and it actually looks better than I anticipated it. _She rushed down the stairs and into the main parlor, her mother seemed taken aback by her entrance. "Luxanna this is-"

She knew who it was, Alexander Spiritmight; the heir to the Spiritmight throne as they say. Born with a silver spoon in his mouth, he thought he could have anything he wanted including her. Back at the Academy, he used to hit on her all the time, reeking of bad cologne and sweat. His brown hair always slicked back, his beady brown eyes always blinking for no reason.

"Alex." She said curtly, with her jaw clenched.

"Luxanna how nice to see you are looking well." He said with a slight chuckle. _Still the same little fat bastard I see. _"Please sit, I'd like to talk to you for a few minutes if I may."

"I'd rather not."

He mother shot Lux an icy glare, that caused her to look away immediately but it didn't matter she could feel her mother's stare. "But I will."

He smiled, and took a sip for his water. Watches and bracelets made of gold shone brightly in the light of the room. "I think you are a wonderful woman Luxanna, I've always admired your skill in the Academy. Along with your academics, I've always been impressed by the person who you are. So I came here to ask your mother for your hand in Marriage if I may. You'd be well taken care of course, but upon your agreement you will be receiving an estate on the ocean it's a lovely house one that is dear to me. This is of course if you accept.

"She does Alex darling do not worry, I can tell that the two of you suit each other nicely." Her icy blue eyes met with Lux's.

_I hope you are happy you old hag _

A sharp knock came at the door, and her mother stirred from her seat, placing her drink down she made her way to the foyer. The knock came again and her mother cried out "I'm coming!"

"I hate you." She spat at him, "You're the same sleazy kid as you were in the Academy."

"Oh Lux darling, you're going to have to learn to like me." He stood up and walked over to her, a grin spread across his face as he pushed her up against the wall. "I'm so rich at this point I literally can do what I want in this city. The Lightshields cater to me, do you hear me?" She nodded, as his grasp on her tightened on her dress. "Now I get to kiss you, I've waited years too, and now I can as you soon to be husband." He snickered, as he slowly moved his lips to hers.

"No please Alex stop!"

"Not a Chan—"The words caught in his throat, she had blinked once and the blade of a sword was placed under Alex's chin. The edge was chipped and marred, yet it was deadly sharp with each crack just creating a more painful experience. She could see the fear in Alex's eyes, he was shaking clearly and the blade pushed up more causing a thin trickle of blood to roll down his neck.

"Let go of her."

No response, Lux finally had a chance to see who had entered the room. At the door way was the King Himself Jarvan the 3rd, dressed as regally as he always was, with a thick black beard speckle with a few white patches. He had already found a seat in the parlor flanked by two tall guards in full armor. Prince Jarvan the 4th stood in front of her mother, who surprisingly had the same look as Alex on her face. Finally her eyes met his, _Micco? What is he doing here? _

"Let go." This time he wasn't playing around, his words cut the tension in the room like a knife. Alex's grasp on Lux weakened until she was able to worm her way out of his grasp. The color had left his face by this point and a thin sheen of sweat shone on his brow.

"Good boy, now run along." There was no objection to that he gathered himself as best as he could and took off.

"What is this meaning of this Your Grace!" Her mother shouted the rage evident on her face.

The King cleared his throat, Lux knew that among the Demacian Hierarchy Her father was liked, but the same couldn't be said about her mother. "Madame Crownguard, as you know I speak to your dear Husband daily, so I'm assuming he hasn't spoken to you about this matter."

He mother must've been boiling over as she bit on her lip, muttering something to herself. Micco sheathed his sword carefully then took her hand in his, it was rough yet comfortable. _So gentle for a swordsman, I like that. _He guided her to one of the unoccupied seats, holding onto her hand until she sat fully down. He smiled at her softly, she couldn't help but look away the blood flowing to her face made her flush a little. "Are you ok?" She only nodded, words failed her right now.

"No my dearest Husband has not come home in a week, so this little visit is very unexpected and I personally am angry, your visit has cost this family so much." J4 stepped out of the doorway, he smiled and waved at Lux.

"I'll just get down to the meaning of this visit then since it's of the utter most importance." He flashed a cheeky smile at lux who laughed softly. Obviously the joke didn't sit well with her mother because she quickly swallowed the rest of her drink, and sighed audibly. "This here is Micco, he's a retired Ionian naval general and a fantastic swordsman. He's here to aid us with our rather unimpressive naval fleet." His father looked over the top of his peaked fingers, and nodded at his son. "However, he is young and the only way we could enlist his help was too offer something too his family."

"What is it that they requested?"

"Well..." He shifted uncomfortably under the stare of her mother, but quickly overcame his hesitation "His family asked for him to be betrothed to a member of the Royal Family, well as you know there aren't any females in the lineage right now…"

Her mother's mouth fell open, "So we had to choose someone who best suits the Demacian way, so we choose Lux.

_What a turn of events…_


	2. Chapter 2

"No…No daughter of mine is going to marry an Ionian boy, we calls himself a swordsman." Her mother yelled, her face turning the same shade of red as her face. "Your Grace, I am personally offending by your request." The King looked up at his son and sighed, J4 rolled his eyes.

"Its not a request Madame." J4 said quietly.

"Well isn't that fantastic." Her mother yelled. "After all we as a family has done for You and Your Kingdom and this is how you repay us?"

The king shifted a bit in his seat, he didn't take the change in volume too kindly. "You understand the punishment for going against what I say Madame, so I suggest you do as we say." His words were laced with venom as his patience had apparently run dry. "He is a high ranking official in Ionia, he reached the top at the young age of 20…" He took of sip of water, which David had sneakily poured for him while no one watched but her. "He is essential to our cause, and I will not have you soil this for us. Luxanna is old enough to make her own decisions and I trust her to make the right call." He turned to her, and flashed that Kingly smile of his, she smiled and nodded in return.

"I will, Your Grace." She cried out, she could feel herself trembling as she went to speak, but she felt a hand on her shoulder. The trembling immediately stopped as she looked up at Micco, he leaned in to whisper to her.

"Relax Lux darling." He gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze and then her rubbed her back gently. "I can feel you trembling through the floor." _That's odd, he can really feel that through the floor, but it wasn't that bad was it?_

"Good." The king spoke up drawing all the attention back to himself. "It seems that my trust is in good hands, I shall be going now." As he stood up everyone did the same, bowing low as to show their proper respects. As his father walked out J4 turned back to the rest of them.

"Madame Crowngaurd, it's probably best if you give the two of them some private time to talk." Her mother didn't object, she was mortified and it showed clearly on her face as she fled the room.

"Thank you, Micco."

"No problem Lux." He replied as he undid the sheath of his sword from his waist and sat down on the couch opposite her. "May I speak freely?" She nodded, not sure exactly how to respond

_I feel lightheaded, Why? He's so nice, and I'm supposed to spend the rest of my life with him…Why am I so nervous?_

"I've heard a lot about you from the Young Prince. You're a talented mage, one of if not the best in Demacia. You're also said to be one of the smartest people her as well at such a young age. In my village knowledge like that is often only shared between elders and the wealthy." He spoke calmly but there was an edge of confidence too him. "Not to mention you are very beautiful."

_No one other than Garen or Father has ever said that too me._

"Thank you I don't know what to say." A smile formed on his face as he let out a soft laugh.

"I might as well explain to you who I am darling, as I do not have much time to talk to you today. Prior to my unfortunate injury." He stopped ran a hand over the bandages on his stomach to emphasize the point. "I was one of the elite generals in the Ionian Society. Specializing in Naval warfare, I've sailed all over Valoran, fighting the likes of Gangplank Regularly and with the occasional treasure hunt. In just 2 years I rose from a simple foot soldier to where I am today, sadly I cannot go out on the seas as much as I used too." _He's hurting bad emotionally, I can only imagine what it would feel like too lose the ability to do what you're best at, if I lost my abilities I don't know what I'd do. _"My success caused a rift in my family, and my father made the decision to send me here, as I am not old enough in my village to decide for myself. Enough about me however, I must return to the castle to catch up with the young prince."

"Are you sure you cannot stay?" She blurted it out; _crap he's probably going to think I'm desperate or something. _"It's just that I'm afraid of what my mother might do when you leave." _I can't stay here anymore, who knows what she'll do to me._ Tears began to form in the corners of her eyes, _I'm sick of getting hit and screamed at when I've done nothing wrong. It's been like this for years, and I know she will once he leaves. It's not my fault either, I didn't choose him the king had choose him for me…_

"I'm sorry…" She tried to bite back the sobs, but she couldn't dark streaks of mascara formed on her cheeks as the tears flowed. He moved so quietly that she hadn't noticed him sitting next to her. Gently he pulled her hands from her face, and gently brushed the tears from her face with his thumb. "Im so sorry…" He shook his head, and used the silk of his coat to wash away the black streaks on her face.

"I'm…"

"Shhh love." His eyes met hers as he washed the last of mascara off her cheeks. "There, no more crying love." He kissed her cheek gently, she could feel the blood rushing back to her face. "I'll come check in on you later I promise." He intertwined his fingers with hers, and gave her hand a comforting squeeze. "if we are to marry, I must make sure you are happy and safe." The two of them stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like forever. "I should be going love." He stood up, adjusting his coat and re-doing the buckle on the belt of his scabbard, his sword banging lightly against the side of his scabbard. He pushed a loss curl of her hair behind her ear and kissed her on the cheek again. "Until tonight love." With that he turned, and walked out his footsteps not making a sound.

_He's so sweet, I should be happy about this but I'm scared this is all new to, as soon as I turned 20 I was always being paraded around by mother, to all the well-known Families. I was just a tool… Used to better the family image, and too line my mothers pockets…_

"Luxanna, I need to speak to you now." Her mother said through her clenched teeth, now wearing her glasses she looked even more intimidating. "Come here." She stood up immediately, crossed the room with eyes fixed to the ground. Her mother bit her lip before speaking again, "I'll have you know that tomorrow this will all be solved. You WILL marry Alexander Spiritmight, do you understand?" Her hands began to shake with rage, barely able to stop herself from striking her daughter. The front door opened with a soft click.

"Hello?" A familiar voice called out from the foyer.

_Oh gods thank you, please father save me. _It wasn't her Father; it was Garen back from his mission to the Kalamanda mines. His face was covered in a shaggy beard, lines of exhaustion painted his eyes, yet he still held his confident look.

"Garen dear can you give us a minute." Her mother's tone turned sweet, just like she always did when he came around.

"Actually I cannot."

"Why is that?" The anger came back to her face, at this point she was just seething the normally pale Madame Crownguard was beet red.

"Well, you explain to me why the little Spiritmight shit, is out on the city streets calling for the deportation of one of Demacia's most esteemed guests…"His blue eyes locked in on her, the two of them watched as astonishment spread across her face. "Not only that, he's saying that he has your support and that if they can do it politely they'll use force…" He strode across the room, until he was standing in between them. "I'm ashamed Mother, you are giving us a bad name, and frankly I think you should leave. At the King's and Father's command, I'm taking Lux to the palace with me. I've also been instructed to warn you that should you pursue this claim of yours' that you will be tried for treason."

Her mother backed herself into a corner fanning her face, all of the color she gained was now lost, she was fragile and pale. Garen turned away from their mother placing a reassuring hand on Lux's back before he led her to her bedroom.

"Thank you Brother."

"No problem dearest sister." He sighed, finally dropping his guard he looked tired and beaten. "I'm sorry this all has happened to you. I just returned maybe an hour ago, to be told by the Prince of all this. That it was my problem now and if I didn't get solved, well we can't prevent Micco from defending himself or his honor."

"It's ok… I'm just happy you came home when you did, she was about to beat me." He nodded glumly being well aware of his mother's abusive behavior towards lux. "Where will I be staying in the palace?" She asked as she packed her big tote bag full of clothes. He didn't answer at first, her just scratched the back of his head.

"Micco said he'd prefer it if you stayed with him. Just for your safety of course dearest sister."

"Oh…" She quietly stuffed her favorite bear away and walked in the bathroom to gather her toiletries. "Am I in danger?"

He shook his head with a laugh. "Not a chance, you know as well as I do that the Spiritmights are all bark and no bite." She shook her head at the notion; Alex never let a grudge go through all the time she knew him, that wasn't going to change anytime soon. "If anything Micco will protect you, I had a chance to see him fight first hand in Kalamandu." He paused. "I've never seen anything like it Lux….He moves like a dancer yet…He's so deadly every cut is a death blow." He rubbed his face with his hands, "The weirdest thing is once he killed them all, he guided their souls to peace. Like the way thresh captures souls in his lantern, Micco just sends them to the afterlife. Like every soul he takes harms him." That shocked her, yet it explains the whole retirement from being a general. Lux had never taken a life, and she knew she wouldn't be able to do it. Yet to kill a person, and then to sure their soul made it to the afterlife safely was kind of sad. Behind that fierce look of his, was a soft side, which was odd not often did one meet a swordsman who didn't like to kill.

"I'm nervous Brother." She pulled her hair back into a ponytail and closed the door slightly so she could change. "Do you think I'm going to be in good hands?"

"Yes." He replied confidently, "No doubt Lux."

"I hope so…" She unzipped her dress slowly, making sure to hang it up carefully. _Fuck it, I don't need to dress up and its cold, leggings it is. At the very least, I'll look sexy in leggings they make me look like I have somewhat of an ass. _After throwing on a tank top and her favorite hoodie, in all its tattered glory. _Ok let's go, it's going to be nice spending some time away from Mother. _

"Ready Sister?" Garen asked as he stood up offering to take her bag, so she handed it over.

"Yes brother." She answered as she linked arms with him.


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note_

_Hey guys just wanted to say thank you for reading my story, or novel as I call it. I use writing as a form of meditation, as a result of this I have over 20 different stories to post soon. This one whoever is different, I feel as if this story relates to who I am, so I get so sucked into it. So I decided to not post any others until The Forgotten Burden is finished. Feel free to review it, or give me any ideas or constructive criticism, I', not a baby I can take it. One more thing this chapter has a bit of lemon in it, but I wanted to let you know that not every chapter will be this way, as it may be exciting to some to see it all the time, it isn't for everyone. _

The Demacian Palace was a beautiful building by itself, but the flags that adorned the walls and the bright lights, made the palace stick out like a star in the night sky. "It's so beautiful."

"Isn't it?" He replied cheerfully, it was nice to see Garen smile or to just see him in general it had been months. The guards saluted Garen as the two approached standing ridged against the soft autumn breeze. "At ease boys." The two guards fumbled with the door, but eventually let them through. The palace was quiet at this hour, most of the guards had already changed shifts, political meetings had ended and everyone had retreated to their quarters. Garen led her through the halls, he told her about everything he had seen in the mines, the size of the bugs and the craziness of its people. Before finally stopping in front of one peculiar oak door, Garen kissed lux on the cheek and handed her bag too her. "If you need anything, come find me Lux ok?" She nodded and they shared a embrace before he walked back down the hallway.

_Ok Lux don't get nervous now, he's going to be my husband I have to feel comfortable around him. What if he's not what everyone says he is, he could very well be abusive or he could just ignore me and not take of me for the rest of my life. Have I made a mistake? I wish I could go back to the life I had back at the academy. I'm so stress-_

"Lux darling?" There he stood in the doorway, without his jacket he looked skinny his toned body caught her attention and she couldn't take her eyes off him. He lifted up her chin with his finger and looked into her deep blue eyes. She could feel the heat in her face, her heart was racing pounding away in her chest. His smile just seemed to make her melt into his arms, "Are you alright love?"

His arms wrapped around her frame, and she could feel his warmth. Maybe it was the chilly air, or just the stress of the day, or the handsome man that was now hers, she felt weak and light headed.

"I'm sorry, I was just caught off guard by your lack of clothing." He laughed taking her hand in his guiding her inside to his quarters, it was quaint. Decorated with lavish Ionian tapestries, still life art hung on every wall, there wasn't much furniture yet it had a comfy feel to it. Plush cushions lined the floor, in front of the marble fire place, which contained a roaring fire. A small wooden box, carved in the shape of a pack of wolves was oozing smoke through the wolves mouths giving off a pleasant aroma. Like the forests of Ionia after a heavy rain, she had always loved that smell but it had been awhile since she had been in Ionia.

"Please sit, would you like some tea love it is quite cold out is it not?" His cheeriness radiated and she could feel herself feeling much better after all.

"Yes please love!" His eyes shone a deep gold in the light of the dancing flames, as he poured her a cup of tea his eyes never left hers. She could hear her heart beating in her chest, it was like time itself was slowing down.

"You have beautiful eyes Lux, they remind me of deep crystalline lakes of Ionia." He reached out and cupped on of her cheeks in his hand, she nuzzled into the warmth. "I want you to feel comfortable with me, so I decided to tell the King that it would be better if you were here. So we could grow fond of each other, and learn about each other before the ceremony." Sipping from her tea cup she watched him as he rolled up a smoke with some plant that was similar to tobacco but was lighter in color she had never seen it. "All I ask of you my love if too accept me for who I am, try to accept my customs and just love me." His free hand had found hers and their fingers intertwined.

The tattoo on his fore-arm caught her attention it wasn't highly detailed but yet it was masterfully done. A pack of wolves chasing down their prey under a full moon he smiled softly at her. "Do you like my tribal markings?" She nodded.

"Do wolves have some symbolic meaning to you love?" He nodded the smiles on his face grew.

"Yes in my village each warrior is given an animal spirit as a guide through their battles. However, not every warrior in my village receives this blessing from the goddess. Come here love I can help you see what I am speaking of, it'll help you understand more." He pulled her into his lap, having he back to him he put their wrapped hands too her heart.

_All she could see was a temple over grown with moss and vines, that twisted into gnarly clumps. The bamboo shoots blocked out the blaring sun giving the temple a cool feeling, it seemed scary but that's not what she felt. It was tranquility, she pranced up the stairs sometimes stopping to sniff a flower or pick one. She had never seen a place like this and as she climbed the steps, she could see that the moss and vines that grew on the temple was actually teeming with life. At the top of stairs she found a massive door made of solid rock, it was covered in carvings possibly an ancient languages one she was unfamiliar with. It obviously was some sort of message or story, but who ever made the door was clearly a master craftsman. The doors suddenly swung open, sending her flying back as a gust of wind was sucked into the temple. Statues lined the hallway of the temple, each one a different animal each one had its own identity, a proud looking eagle, a bucking bronco, the list went on and on. Until she reached the end of the hallway, there was an alter with incense burning, and was decorated with cherry blossoms. One of the statues in the far corner began to glow a deep purple, faintly at first but as she walked over to it, it grew brighter. It was a statue of a rather intimidating wolf, a giant among the rest of the animal statues, it had a mangy but powerful look too it. Unlike the rest of statues in the temple, this one however, had no gifts around its base except for one small candle that was almost about to burn itself out. She suddenly had the urge to touch the statue, it was strong but she managed to suppress it at first. _

"_The wolf calls out to you child why do you not respond?"_

_She whirled around at the sound of a voice, and was met with a surprise. A woman, no an Angel floated above her, she wore simple floral robes that clung to her body, a crown of roses adorned her head. Holding a fan to her face she started lounging in the air._

"_I was going to touch it." _

"_Good choice, young one. The mighty wolf receives no gifts from mortals, he is branded as a traitor for his celestial deeds. Yet he is the strongest of the spirits, by his hand he was able to guide mortals away from darkness and into a life of purity for thousands of years. When he went unappreciated he left his pack, too wander this world freely and with no direction. That young one is why I've been waiting for your arrival. You are the one soul that has the potential to bear the burden of this forgotten beast. He is strong, and prideful; yet quick tempered and dangerous. Take heed child, tame him and use his good nature to bring peace to this world."_

"_Thank you." Was all she could say as her hand found the top of the wolves head, the cracked stone began to melt away at her touch. Once the final bit of stone melted away the wolf opened his eyes, the same gold brown eyes as Micco's. Tilting his head back he let out a long, and sorrowful howl before coming towards her. At first he sniffed at her face and hands until it nuzzled against her. _

"_Thank you…." It said in a ghostly voice. A flash of light replaced him, and she covered her eyes from the blinding light. When she turned back, instead of the wolf there was a long blade. The blade itself was chipped heavily, leaving it with a jagged tip similar to a fish hook. Than handle was wrapped leather with black straps, and the guard was fashioned as a wolfs open mouth. As she picked it up, it glowed the same deep purple as before, she could feel the power surging through her arm. A black light formed on her arm, engraving the same tattoo she saw on Micco's arm onto hers. She immediately felt overwhelmed with pride._

"_Young one, before you set out on you path, know this. You must find the counter to who you are as a being now. She will bring light to your world. I have the utmost faith in you child for you are destined for great things. She floated towards her and kissed her gently on the cheek._

When he moved his hands she snapped back to reality, his lips were pressed to her cheek. Goosebumps formed on her skin from his soft breathing on her neck, she leaned against him craving his warmth. "I do have one request, there is a certain custom that my village has although I may be asking much of you, I'm only asking because it's a sign…" He scratched his beard gently, the words seemed to be stuck in his throat.

"What kind of sign my love?"

"Its meant to be a sign of trust and faith between a man and a woman. That when the woman is in her weakest state, in front of her soon to be husband after their betrothal. She should feel no fear, if she hides who she is then the two are meant for each other, but if she is open to him in a sort of take me as I am or don't take me at all then they are a match. It works the other way around as well, but instead of fear the future husband so feel no lust."

She wasn't exactly sure of what he was saying, he spoke philosophically but he seemed to be dancing around one thing in particular. "What do you mean by in her weakest step." When she said that he blushed a deep red, his quickly averted his gaze.

"Well its um. I'm not exactly sure of the word….Ah yeah, how you say Naked?"

"Oh!" She squirmed bit in his lap, her heart was racing and she could feel sweat on her skin. "If I may be honest with you, in one day of being in my life you've made me feel happier than anyone ever has. If that is your wish love, then I shall honor your wish. I do have a request though all I want is for you to love me for who I am in the ends, so it was easy for me to say yes. I want you to learn to love me, and love all of me until it's over." She got up from his lap, twirling around to face him. The light from the fire brought out the fiery side of her eyes. "You better be faithful too!" She said with a cheeky smile "Because I might not look like much but I will take you down you hear me?" He nodded.

"Yes, love."

"Good." She breathed out, her nervousness was gone at this point. She pulled her hoodie over her head, tossing it to the floor, the same with her tank top. Her pale skin glowed in the light of the fire, his eyes never left her. She peeled her leggings off slowly, she knew by personal experience that pulling too hard would cause them to tear. She stood before him, in her underwear comfortable in who she was she tried to act flirtatious. He stood up walking behind her, enveloping her in his arms. His rough callused hands ran across her stomach, she didn't object just pressed herself submitting herself to him.

He laid a kiss on the nape of her neck and she let out a soft mew of pleasure. Her heart fluttered with every soft kiss he laid on her neck, and she could barely contain her mirth. "Oh please…" She pleaded with him, as his hands found the hooks of her bra. With ease he undid it, slipping it off her shoulders letting it fall to a heap on the floor. The first time a boy had seen her naked, she hid everything from him but not Micco. She let his hand find one of her breasts he caressed the soft flesh of gently, flicking her small pink nipple with his thumb. She gasped, looking up at him their eyes met, she could see the passion in his eyes. It was too much for her, he was all she ever wanted. Their lips met, just a small peck at first but it developed into a steamy kiss. Her tongue found its way into his mouth, and was well received by him, as they broke he placed his forehead against hers. "Come, love." He guided her to his bed room, without candles the room was pitch black he struck a match, making sure to lit every candle. The room was cozy, with velvet red curtains pulled closed, a gigantic bed covered by a massive white fur pelt and a rather old mahogheny wardrobe gave the room a regal feel.

"Very nice." She said with a wink, as she jumped onto his bed. "I love this blanket, is this real fur?"

"Yes, love. That is a pelt of a sabre cat, that gave me a run for my money out in the Ironspike mountains. It's the finest blanket one could ask for, and the finest for my love." She glowed, she could finally see herself with Micco he fit her perfectly, which scared her to say. She slid off her panties, throwing them to the floor with her foot. He eyed the small mound between her legs but his gaze didn't linger.

"I must say my love, you are the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on."

"Thank you." She responded with her cutest smile, she couldn't wait she longed for his touch and not just that she longed for him. He stood over her quietly taking her in with his eyes, until he laid his on her leg letting it slide slowly up her smooth skin. "Go ahead love."

His fingers founds her lower lips, his touch was light at first as he gently rubbed her clit. Her back arched, he was so delicate with her, yet it was as if he had known her cardinally for some time. After a bit of teasing he slipped a finger inside of her, all the tension released as she sighed heavily as his finger explored her inner walls. Her breating became ragged, squirming under his touch of her most sensitive of areas. "Is making love part of this custom love?" Her removed his finger from here, giving her essence a quick taste.

"Well, yes Love. I assumed that was known, for that I am sorry." He climbed on the bed lying next to her so he could hold her in his arms. "It is said that if the two feel like they know each other in their first moment, then they are destined for each. The feelings are those of love, not of lust, so the two will make love." She smiled pulling him into her for a kiss, his hands explored her body as the kiss deepened. She slipped her hand inside of his pants, only to be met with a surprise.

"Why hello there!" The two of them broke out into a fit of laughter, before resuming their activities. He ran her hand up and down the length of his member. He left out a sigh as teased the head of his member. "Take off your drawers Love." He did as she asked quickly taking his pants and boxers tossing them across the room. "Let me do it all for you baby…" She swallowed, the heart flutters were back as they stared at each quietly. "I want you to know that I will come to love who you are, and not love you because it's my duty. That there is no one else I could see myself being is a relationship like this with." He gently stroked her cheek with the back of his hand, smiling at her beauty. "Let me show you."

Without hesitation she pushed him back against the bed, so she could straddle him. It was hard at first but after a bit of gentle persuasion his full length found its way inside of her. The shared a collective sigh, as she slowly eased herself up and down his member, keeping one hand on his chest for balance. She watched him take in her body as she rode him passionately, her hips bucking back and forth. "Oh baby…" She moaned as she pushed it in all the way, holding the feeling the feeling for a moment. She could feel him squirming underneath her, sweat was forming on his brow.

"You like this my love?" She asked as she increased her pace, making the bed shake gently because of their love making.

"Oh yes baby." He smiled, he cupped her cheek with his hand, she took his finger and sucked on it gently as he watched. His heart began to beat faster and faster, and she knew he was nearing his climax. She could feel it too, every time he member pushed her most sensitive area gently at first but now she could feel it growing.

"Come for me baby." The chorus of their pants, and moans grew in volume as they reached their limits.

"I'm coming!" His member pulsated as it shot his hot seed inside of her, the feeling of his orgasm sent her over the edge, sending spasms through her body. Feeling weak, she layed against him; kissing him deeply. Their eyes never let each other until they broke their embrace.

"Mmm love." She wormed her warm into his arms, the quickly found themselves spooning each other. "Thank you for showing me true love Micco…" She whispered, she could feel his heart beating against her back. His breath was cold against her hot skin, causing goose bumps to form on her neck.

"You are, and shall be my world Lux." Resting his hand on her heart, he kissed her cheek. "Do not worry, I promise to love you unconditionally until the day I leave this world."

"I promise too love you unconditionally as well Micco." He pulled her closer to him as a cool breeze blew through the room, which was the last thing she remembered as sleep caught up with her.


	4. Chapter 4

Sun rays streamed across the room and straight into her eyes. She awoke rubbing the sleep from her eyes, with the back of her hand. The crisp Autumn air made her nipples hard, as the blanket fell away from her. Micco was noticeably absent from this equation and she pouted, _I wanted some morning love too. _

A tray of food sat on the very corner of the bed, with a piping hot tea kettle steaming gently. He stomach rumbled, sending a hollow reverberation through her body. On the corner of tray was a note, addressed with simply "My love." Her heart fluttered a bit, just at sound of him saying that phrase made her heart skip.

_Dearest love, _

_My apologies if you didn't wake when I did, I forgot to mention that I hold the young prince's sword training in the early mornings. Sadly, I will not be around until later today so I left you some of my gold if you'd like to go out to the shops and treat yourself to something nice. One more thing, It is quite chilly out today love, make sure you dress properly as to avoid illness. _

_Love, Micco_

_P.S.- My mother sent a handmade Kimono, that she made for you. I personally would love to see you in it._

A Kimono? She hadn't worn one in years, since the time her Father took her to Ionia to see their spring festival. It had been such a hassle to put on by herself, that it entirely ruined the festival for her, but it couldn't be that hard now. She opened up the wardrobe which was lined with Micco's own Kimonos, but one smaller one stuck out. It was a lovely deep blue with a wonderful floral pattern, the silk so soft to the touch, and obviously of great quality because it shone brightly in the dim light. The obi itself, was the standard Demcian cream white.

_It's gorgeous, I just hope it fits because nothing that's made for a normal woman will ever fit me. _She gently put her arms through the sleeves, making sure to wrap it from left to right which is customary. It fit her perfectly. Hugging her thin, high waist, yet sticking close to every curve of her body. The sleeves were a little on the larger side, but they flowed so perfectly into the rest of the dress, that they cause no problem. _How do I look? _Running over to the mirror she checked herself, out spinning around _Damn girl you're looking fine. _

She pulled the rest of the tray of food to the makeup stand that stood in the corner of the room. She hadn't noticed it last, night but it was completely stocked with expensive Ionian makeup, and lotions of all sorts. Yet hidden in the back was a small wrapped box, which had another note on top. _No he didn't! _The box popped open in front of her revealing a stunning gold necklace, with a giant shappire, hanging delicately from the chain. _Oh my god it's so pretty! _Not wanting to wait, she quickly put the necklace on. _He's so sweet, I bet this cost a fortune, Demacia isn't known for its gold or its gems. So to buy one here, must be like buying a home. _

_I may have forgotten to mention this in my first note, but I found the yesterday before you came to the palace. It suited your eyes so well, I had to buy it. If it's not to your liking love, feel free to tell me so. _

_Love, Micco._

A soft knock came from the main room of their quarters. "I'm coming!" She cried as she hurried into the other room, trying her best to not trip on her Kimono. Jarvan stood of the other side of the door, once she opened it all the way his mouth dropped.

"Wow, Lux you look beautiful today."

"Why thank you Jarvan, you are looking quite dapper yourself." She said with a wink, but he waved it off.

"Don't flatter me, we both know that's not true." He shifted a bit under the weight of his armor, must be hard to wear armor day in day out. "Nonetheless, I've come to take you to the ceremony."

"What ceremony?" He offered her his elbow, which she accepted graciously wrapping her arm around his. "I wasn't aware that something was happening today."

"It's not a huge public event, but my father had a warship built as a gift to Micco for his help during the Kalamanda mining incident. A glorious ship, that towers above the rest of the ships in the harbor. Its masts are said to be made of redwood trees that are only found in the Northern most reaches of the Freljord. It has enough bunks and rooms to house a small army as well."

"I cannot say that I've ever been on a ship, let alone a war vessel."

"It's a sweet ride, but I'd hate to be on the wrong side of this beauty." He waved to a few people in the halls of the palace. "We do have to be careful on our way over to the docks, once word had spread of your new marriage proposal, the Spiritmights have gone up in arms."

"Oh." She sighed, it was bad enough that her mother was up in arms about it, but to have the richest family up in arms well that was a different story. "I'll never understand why this is such a big issue. I hate Alex, he treated me like crap at the academy Jarvan. Constantly making fun of my voice, or claiming that I was the only girl in the Academy to not go through puberty."

Jarvan tilted his head back and let out a roar of laughter. "Sorry, lux." He gained composure over himself, before he continued. "I never really liked that little shit either, but you know how his father is." She nodded solemnly in response, the patriarch of the Spiritmight family was an old curmudgeon. Who hasn't forgotten about paying for the entire palace 20 years ago. Because of this, he's had the idea that Demacia was always in debt to him. Not securing a good looking wife for his youngest son, must be so infuriating.

"Well, I won't marry him." She shook her head, "Not a chance in hell." The streets outside the palace were bustling with people. Yet they all stopped to bow at Jarvan, and stare at her, mostly stare at her as she noticed. "Who would want too anyway? I've been looking for a man, and mother only brought boys too me. She just happened to bring the most immature one in the city, to me." He nodded; Jarven didn't normally hate people but Alex was one of those very few people he did.

"I wouldn't worry about it anymore Lux, you're going to married to one of the best men I've personally ever met." He laughed softly, "He gives so much, and takes so little from those he cares about. It's amazing, that someone could just give and give and give but ask for nothing in return. I know I couldn't do that day in and day out, all the while waking up at the crack of dawn for training." He fought back a yawn, with an open hand excusing himself quietly. "I feel comfortable around him, Lux. He lets me speak my mind, unlike my father and still listens to me intently when I'm screaming. Personally, I think not only is he right for you, he's right for this country." The two strolled the rest of the way to the docks, chatting idly about recent events, and a little bit about Shyvana who had recently gone missing. It wore on the prince heavily, but never one to put himself ahead of his kingdom, he had simply pushed the worry out of his head.


	5. Chapter 5

Jarvan wasn't lying, the ship itself was a spectacle. 4 gigantic masts rose from the deck of the ship. Heavy canvas sails blew peacefully in the gentle ocean breeze giving the men who were climbing up and down the masts' netting quite the fight. Shouts echoed throughout the docks, one man was shouting commands from atop a box, a few other men carrying cannonballs on board were singing a song in harmony. The crowd split for Jarvan and lux, as they made it towards the boarding platform. A simple board was the only means of crossing the gap between the docks and the ship itself. It didn't help that heights were one of lux's biggest fears, Jarvan had crossed no problem. The same couldn't be said for her, she covered her eyes and took as she thought possible. When she made it too the end, she found Jarvan laughing at her, and gave him a firm punch in the shoulder.

"Rude, I'm a lady you're supposed to help me across." She stated after crossing her arms, trying her best to seem pissed. He just continued to snicker as he helped her down from the railing. The deck of this ship was a busy place at the moment, wealthy and well known individuals and families chatted away idly by the railings. She spotted Vayne, leaning over a railing not one to make appearances at events was actually at one, she still seemed bored out of her mind. Fiora waved to her from the other side of the ship, and she waved back, despite their father's disagreement they were still great friends. There we're also a handful of Ionians on board as well, Most notably Karma in her elegent Sakura Kimono. She had attracted the attention of her brother, and spoke to him with over embellished hand motions. She smiled, _atleast he's talking to a woman that isn't Katarina. _

Servers made rounds to every group of people, each with a tray of delicious little morsels or food. A younger gentlemen stopped with a tray full of cute little tropical drinks, she beemed and clapped her hands together excitedly. Her mother never let her have a drink at social gatherings, even though she was old enough her mother had the idea that it wasn't lady like to drink at an event.

"Would you like a drink, beautiful." He swung the tray down so she could have a better look at them. "We have rum punch, made with the finest rum from Bildgewater. Also an Ionian kiss, which is simply raspberry juice with Ionia's famous gin."

"I'll have that then, as I'm not a huge fan of rum." He produced a small napkin from his pocket, and grabbed a glass for her.

"Enjoy." He said with an enthusiastic smile, before bowing and returning to his duty. The drink itself was refreshing, with just the right amount of alcohol in it for her. Although she could legally drink, it wasn't something she particularly enjoyed simply because she was a bit of a lightweight, but there's nothing wrong with having just one.

"Ah Luxanna darling you look ravishing!" She spun around to find the King, and his lovely Queen Anne linked arm and arm. His normal Kingly smile spread ear to ear, his dark green eyes were full of pride as he looked upon her.

"Your grace." She stated with a bow, before kissing both their rings.

"That kimono fights you perfectly dear." The queen beamed, with her failing health she wasn't often seen at events. It had been years since Lux had seen her last, but despite being in bad health she hadn't changed at all. "You are becoming quite the admirable woman, I remember when your mother would take you with her to see me. Always trying on my dresses, and seeing if my crown fit." She laughed politely into her hand, as she noticed lux blushing. "Now you are getting married, to quite the young gentleman. I hear the whole female population of Ionia is quite jealous of you." She said cheekily.

"Thank you, Your grace. You're too kind to say so." She bowed one more time, just to make sure they felt her sincerity. "I was wonder where I could possibly find him now, this Kimono was a gift from his mother." She twirled around for emphasis for the King and Queen, who both gave her a soft round of applause. "I wore it so he could see it, however, I haven't seen him yet."

"He's up by the wheel dear, currently talking things over with his rather rambunctious first mate." With an open hand directing her, to him. He stood facing away from everyone, his hands were held behind his back. The normal black robes he wore, were replaced with cream colored robes. They were more befitting a man of his stature, yet she could tell he wasn't very comfortable as he tugged on his collar. A woman sat on the railing feet dangling over the edge of the ship. Her red hair bounced back and forth as she spoke to Micco. Lux couldn't make out what she was saying, but clearly it made Micco feel a bit embarrassed as she threw her head back downing rum straight from the bottle.

As she approached the two of them, the red headed woman was the first to notice her.

"We'll lookie here, looks like we got some company Mic."

"How many times have I told you not to call me that Sarah?" He turned to face her, but instead only noticed Lux. She stood before him in all her glory, making sure to give him her sweetest smile. "My love you look stunning." He stepped too her, taking her form in his arms. "No woman in Valoran is a beautiful as you."

"Oh god I think I'm gonna hurl!" He shot her a look, but she only giggled back at him. "Good to see that you happy dear, I had hoped that my mistake didn't mean I had seen the last of you." She waved to him and too Lux. "We set sail too Ionia tomorrow for the rest of your belonging Mic." He nodded, as with that she strolled across the deck wrapping her arm around a young server boy's shoulders.

"What mistake love?" She looked up at him, sipping gently from her drink. He smirked in response taking it from her and taking a sip in return.

"It matters not, Love." They shared a kiss, a simple one at first but she could feel the longing in his kisses.

"Is something wrong love?" She pushed gently against his chest with her free hand. "Did you miss me?"

"Something like that" He replied with a chuckle, his arm found her waist pulling her closer to him. Lux wasn't buying it, although she hated her mother, she took after her when it came to reading people. "Alright you got me, I'm just a bit nervous Love. This is quite the vessel, and to receive it as a gift is both a huge honor and a gigantic responsibility. " He tugged at his collar again. "Not to mention these robes are suffocating me a bit." She could feel his heartbeat racing, she took out a handkerchief from her purse and wiped the sweat from his brow.

"Relax love, you're going to be fine." She put a hand to his cheek, giving him her best reassuring smile.

"I hope so."

"Oh stop love." She pushed him, "You'll be fine, I know you'll give a rousing speech, and everyone will love it." The stress seemed to lift off his shoulders, he took a deep breath.

"I ought to take you wherever I go love, for with you I have no fears."

"Oh you will baby." She said giving him a seductive wink, as her took her hand twirling her into him slowly wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I meant to ask, we are embarking come nightfall for Ionia, we need to get the rest of my belongings, party and crew. I was wondering if you'd accompany me on our journey. He pointed a hand out to the horizon, "You know what they say about red skies at night?"

"No, what do they say?"

"Sailor's delight." He said sweetly in her ear, sneaking a kiss on her neck.

"I'm assuming that means smooth sailing?" She laughed at him, leaning into him a bit more. "Of course love, it's been years since I've been to Ionia." The shared a moment, staring off into the setting sun before the sound of the King's voice hushed both the party on the boat and the massive crowd that had formed on the streets.

"Good Evening Citizens of Demacia!." His voice echoed off the buildings, for an older gentleman he still had his commanding voice. "Today we celebrate a new beginning. Today we celebrate the new union between the nations of Demacia and Ionia. However, we have much to learn from this new beginning of ours. Ionians, are by nature a peaceful nation so I ask of you citizens of Demacia, to treat these people as if they were your own. With their help, we will push the Noxians out of Kalamanda, we will push them out of Ionia as well!" He raised his fist in the air, the crowd let out a thunderous applause. The crowd hushed when he put a finger to his lips, "I have someone very important to induce to you all. A general first, then served as the first ever Admiral of Ionia's grand navy. Under his guidance Ionia's navy became unrivaled, winning countless battles which have ultimately changed the state of Valoran's oceans. No longer is dangerous for the merchants of Demacia to take open water routes. It is with great honor that I introduce Damacia's new Admiral, Micco!" Once again the crowd erupted into applause, gaurds could be seen holding their salutes, as Micco walked up behind the King. Waving to everyone, he seemed to be drinking in their applause.

"Thank you all! Thank you." The quickly silenced themselves, for a smaller man he had a much louder voice than the king. "In my short time in Demacia, I've already been instilled with the same feeling of Pride and Honor that every one of you has for your country. I cannot thank you all enough for all of this, but what I can do is repay you all through my actions. So I stand before you today, to tell you that under my command we will achieve anything we set out to do. Our enemies with quake with fear, at the sight of our sails on the horizon. Our country with prosper with all the trading we will be able to do now, that is a Promise. I must however, implore you all men and woman alike. If you wish to serve your country as a naval officer, sign up as soon as possible. With your help citizens of Demacia, we will make our fleet the best in all of Valoran!" Instead of the raucous cheers, that had come from the crowd previously the sound of hands clapping echoed through the entire city. It was a more respectful cheer, yet it tugged at everyones' hearts and the whole city swelled with pride. The king handed Micco a rope with a bottle of champagne tied to the end. With a toss the bottle went swinging into the bow exploding on impact.


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey guys! Just wanted to say a few things, quickly before I get back to writing. First off thanks to all of you that took the time to read my story so far, review it and follow it. As of right now I'm a very happy to say that almost 800 people have viewed my story. It blew my mind away that so many of you would be willing to read what I write. It blew me away honestly, and with the numbers growing rapidly I am constantly excited to write. This one chapter in particular was a bit of a hassle however. My old laptop does like heat, and well I play a lot of league and write a lot. As you can imagine it gets hot easily and crashes, as was the case of last night. I was about a sentence or two from finishing last night with the idea of posting this chapter today but my laptop decided to take a break from the action and shut itself off. It seemed to work out for me; however, as in the first version I don't think I captured the severity of the moment. Anyway, thank you Guys and Girls for reading, and enjoy chapter 6. _

_The party didn't last much longer after the speeches. Having had plenty to drink, Lux included the party goers filed off the ship and returned to their homes happily. Leaving the ship left to the crew and Micco's party. The crew was busy packing the ship to the brim with food, weaponry and booze, Sarah standing at the helm shouting drunkenly at the men._

"_Aye ye ' fools! Hurry up and quit dallying, shits not going to pack itself!" She screamed from behind the wheel. _

_Lux having a bit too much to drink was busy distracting Micco from his duties. _

"_Oh sweety you're so sexy when, you're uhh…" She went to take a sip from her drink, but he pulled the glass from her hands finishing it in one go. "HEY! That was mine." She tried her hardest to punch him but he just shrugged it off._

"_I think it's time for you to go to bed love." He rested a rand on her lower back guiding her towards the stairs, but she wasn't having it. Throwing herself in front of him, she wrapped her arms around his waist. _

"_Make love too me tonight baby."_

"_Not now love, Sarah is a little too drunk to be driving the ship right now, so I'm giving her sometime to sleep the liquor off."_

"_Shhhh, come to me baby." She whispered in his ear, as she sucked eagerly away at the nape of his neck. He smiled and pulled her in for a kiss, a short yet passionate kiss. _

"_I'll be in bed before you know it love." He motioned too one of his crewmembers who escorted here to their room. _

Lux sat up, the moon cast streaks of light through the paneled glass of the back wall. Their room was luxurious to say the least, each wall besides the back one was lined with old naval books. In the middle of the room stood a heavy oak desk, covered in maps it was the only part of the room that was dirty in anyway. The bed was like sleeping on a cloud, with four posts and a white silk canopy. She sat up in bed; the sound of boots on the boards of the ship had awoken her. Hushed voices came from the other side of the door; she could barely hear them over the sound of the water lapping against the boat.

"Look Hun, I know this hard but if it's this bad I think you do really need to give up this life."

"Never Sarah, and do not bring this up again."

"All I'm saying is, you knew about this before you even set sail once. Why didn't you take care of it then?"

"It's not something I can just take care of. I was given this wound when I accepted the burden of taking the forgotten wolf as my spiritual guide." _Micco? Wound? Since when has he had a wound? _The image of his stomach being wrapped in bandages constantly came to her mind.

"At least tell her you fool. If you hide this from her so help me god Mic." She could hear the soft click of the hammer of her pistols.

"No." _No huh? Oh you're going to tell me, ohhhhhhh. _Tossing back the covers she hustled across the room barely able to keep her rage from boiling over. "It's not that I won't tell her because it's none of her busine-…" He opened the door up to see Lux standing on the other side, staring back at him.

"Well, I'd better get back to the wheel." Sarah replied quickly as she strutted down the hall way and out of sight.

"Sleep well love?"

"Shut up." She replied back eyes fixed to his, he tried to step by her and into the room but she pushed on his gut. He groaned and clenched his teeth as she felt the wound from the outside of the bandages. When she pulled her hand away from him she could see the faint dark hue of blood on her fingers. She shoved the palm of her hand into his face to emphasize her point. "Blood Micco, Blood. How long were you planning on keeping this from me?"

His gaze shot to the floor, scratching the back of his head the words seemed to be stuck in his throat. She shifted foot to foot, raising an eyebrow at him to show her impatience. "For as long as I could?" She smacked him, immediately.

"I guess I'm not as important to you as you say I am!"

"Love you ar…" She ripped away the bandages, revealing the horrible gash in his skin. Just a few inches north of his naval, the gash almost reached from one of his sides to the other. The skin around the cut itself was red and inflamed, yet the scab was as black as coal.

"If I am, then you're going to let me fix this right now." He hesitated a bit, taking a step back from her, but she was un-relentless.

"I-I can't…"

"You Will." She pushed him towards the bed, but he did his best to fight back

"Stop, love please."

"Sit down." She pushed on his shoulder but he wasn't going anywhere his whole body locking up in her grasp.

"Lo-…"

"Sit down, NOW!" This time he didn't answer reluctantly he sat down with his back against the headboard. "How long has it been this way?" She asked him, as she got her medical supplies out of her tote bag. Her eyes meeting his, but he quickly looked away his guilt making it impossible to make eye contact with her. "Micco, I need to know."

"2 years…"

Her eyes finally met his, she wanted to be mad at him but tears were beginning to form in the corner of his eyes. "Can we just get this over with…?" She took out a bottle of rubbing alcohol out of bag, and a few cotton balls.

"Why did you keep this from me?"

"I've kept it from everyone pretty much…"

"Well you can't keep anything from me." She tipped the bottle letting the alcohol damped the ball. "This is going to hurt a lot."

She steadied her hand and dabbed the cotton gently on his wound, his body convulsed in pain the moment she touched him. His breathing and heart rate skyrocketing as he let out a gut wrenching scream. "Please stop, please love…" Sweat began to form on his skin and all the color seemed to leave his skin. "Please…" His eyes were begging her, but she looked away from him her anger still clouding her feelings.

"Almost done." He let out another scream, as she reached the end finally cleaning every bit of infected tissue. A sigh of relief came from him once she stopped. "Just have to stitch you up and you will be all set." His eyes seemed to freeze with fear, once she removed a needle for her kit. He crawled away from her, pure terror grabbed hold of his being.

"No, no no…" Was all he could mutter, she couldn't care about his fears right now, if this wasn't done he'd most likely die. The end of the needle began to glow red hot after she pulled it out of the flame. "Please…" His voice was hoarse, and desperate with hands out he attempted to stop her. She quickly stabbed the needle through the open wound tying off the first side. Tears streaked his face as he screamed out, his voice echoing in the room. A delicately as she could, she finished up quickly leaving her devastated. He sat up for a drink of water as she wrapped his stomach up again; once that was done he laid down on his side facing away from her. As she put away her medical supplies, she watched him out the corner of her eyes. His back was covered in a thick sheen of sweat; his rapid breathing had now slowed to a regular pace. After blowing out the candles, she laid down on the bed next to him. He was shaking, she could feel it in the mattress it wasn't bat but it was noticeable.

Laying a hand gently on his back she could feel him stop. "It's all over love." He didn't respond, obviously not looking to talk any further she moved closer to him. "I love you…" The shaking came back, but with an unexpected surprise he was crying softly at first. "Shhhhh." She stroked his hair gently and kissed his cheek. "I'm here baby, just relax and try to sleep, if you can't I'll stay up with you." Lacing her fingers in-between his, the two cuddle up close to each other.

"I love you too…" He voice barely a hushed whisper at this point, she kissed him again and pulled him against her. 


	7. Chapter 7

The morning had come too quickly for Lux, who groaned as the light of the sun peeking over the horizon woke her up. She looked over to see Micco, just where she left him yet he looked a bit worse for wear. His skin was both extremely pale and clammy, and his short hair clung to his head. The wound itself seemed fine, with no discharge at all but he showed no signs of improvement. She brushed the hair off his forehead; he was running a fever as well.

"Oh baby…" She damped a cloth with some cool water from the basin of water in their room. Putting it on his forehead, she watched him worriedly as his chest rose and fell raggedly. After donning some sweatpants and a sweatshirt, she left the room as quietly as possible making for the deck. Crew members and Ionians alike bowed deeply with respect as she walked by. All she could manage was a tight lipped smile and a wave, but it seemed to be just enough. As she made it to the top of the stairs she was bombarded by a barrage of different senses. A chorus of singing, and screaming happened to create the most chaotic melody she had ever heard. Crew members ran about tending to the sails, cleaning the deck or looking out across the seas through lenses. Sarah stood behind the wheel, her hair tied up in a ponytail and her exhaustion clearly written on her face. Lux approached her, without even paying attention to her arrival Sarah already knew who it was.

"How is he?"

"Hi Sarah, he's still sleeping. He said he'd be up soon."

"Don't lie to me Lux; I was right above you all night." Taking her hands off the wheel for a second she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "He's a stubborn one isn't he?" Lux nodded, he had been pretty stubborn and it took some force for him too finally do as she had told him. "It's bad isn't it?"

"Yeah…I honestly surprised that he hasn't passed already 2 years… I can't imagine what that's like…"

"I know he won't tell you, but there's something you should know." She lit a smoke up, and put her hands on the wheel turning it so the sails could catch the swirling winds. "That's the very reason why he's no longer a general, one of the finest swordsmen in all of Valoran. Yet he can't fight, I for years have seen him dwell over that fact for years. The last time I saw him fight was a year and a half ago. When he saved me from the clutches of Gangplank, he fought despite the crippling pain." She shook her head, the shared a worried look. "Had I not been around, he probably would've continued that life, but I couldn't let that happen. I taught him all he knows about these waters, and with that knowledge he turned around and improved it. I was surprised when I had heard that he had become so famous in Ionia, despite his resignation as a general. Usually Ionia's are not too kind to those who give up on their promises."

"Surely they would understand the circumstances if they knew the extent of his injuries would they not?" Sarah paused for a second, looking up from the wheel to scan the deck. The crew grew quiet and began to work furiously under her gaze.

"Sadly that is not the way it is. He accepted the wolf, and from what I've learned from Karma is that the wolf spirit has a tendency to prey upon the strongest souls. Micco isn't the first one to accept this responsibility nor will he be the last unless he survives. She told me that the souls prior to him didn't even make it past the moment the wound is inflicted." She sighed, pulling on her smoke heavily and exhaling a thick cloud. "The citizens of Ionia have no feelings of sympathy towards anyone who accepts the burden, let alone a General. Letting the citizens know who he is exactly could ruin his reputation. One that we both know he's worked hard to create…" She turned to Lux offering her a weak smile. "All I know is that despite this adversary he's still the strongest person I know. Not only that but the best friend I've ever had, and for me it's hard to imagine people not liking him."

"That's sad…When he projecting the image of him accepting the wolf as his spiritual guide. The wolf looked proud and strong I spirit I'd like to have, why is he hated so much."

"One, who seeks to remove the balance of peace and harmony for love must be punished." A soft voice came from behind them, the both turned to see Karma. "He is hated for throwing away the balance the Goddess bestowed upon the world, for the love of another. He was cast from the heavens by an Ionia samurai according to lore." Her words flowed softly, as she stood up from her meditation. "Micco is a good man, albeit a bit foolish for accepting this burden but he's smart and strong willed. He is the rock that holds our world up; I should have advised you not to try to perform first aid on the wound. He is like Sarah said very stubborn, and every attempt we've made has just made him more and more stubborn. He believes that this should only fall on his shoulders, and as such any interference is too him like being betrayed."

Lux looked down, all she could feel is guilt he had asked her to stop but she used her anger as leverage to go against his wishes.

"Sorry to interrupt this rather lovely conversation about me." They all whirled around to see him leaning against his sword. His cheeks were flushed from the fever, and heavy bags made his eyes seem puffy. "Go get some sleep Sarah." He waved her off, taking her place behind the giant wheel. She stood dumbfounded, as he stared out across the horizon. "Do I have to tell you again? Would you rather be put to work?" She nodded to both lux and karma, walking away rather miffed about what had just occurred.

"Micco don't you think that was a bit uncalled for?" His eyes met Karma's, the happy glint in his golden eyes was now gone.

"I don't recall asking for your advice on how to treat my crew dearest cousin." His voice was laced with venom, as he turned away from her. She too left, without a word or a glance she retreated below deck.

There was an awkward silence between them, as he manned the wheel giving it a hefty spin. "Is everything alright love?" She rested a hand on his back, but he only tensed up at her touch causing her to flinch.

"I'm in pain."

"I can see that love." She walked around to the front of the wheel to look at him in the face. The usually vibrancy he had in his face was gone, seemingly washed away with the tides of the ocean. "Maybe you should go back to bed?"

"Can't."

"Please, can you just go back to bed? I'm worried about your health."

"Don't be I'm fine." She could see the frustration starting to grow in his face. She stepped back, finally ready to oblige his wishes.

"Ok, love. When shall we be reaching Ionia?" He light up a smoke, pulling on it like a hungry baby sucks on his mother's tit.

"Tomorrow Morning. I will be at the helm until then." He took out a map from his pocket, studied it quickly and put it back after folding it up.

"Are you hungry?"

"No."

"Ok…" She wasn't getting anywhere with him, it was like talking to a brick wall.

"We'll be entering dangerous water's within the hour. I ask that you stay below deck, along with the rest of the passengers." Knowing that the conversation wasn't going to go any further, she stepped up kissing him on the cheek.

"Whatever, you say love." With that she left him, it had struck her as odd that he was acting in such a way. The crew members stood gave her sympathetic looks as she made her way to the stairs and down below. Sarah stood at the bottom of the stairs, leaning up against one of the timbers of the ship; anger was written all over her face.

"We have a problem."

"He's just in a bit of a bad mood. I'm sure it'll blow over."

"Mic's attitude isn't the problem; in fact I understand now why he is as mad as he is." She beckoned Lux into her room, the two rushed inside and she closed the door. "Look out onto the shore line with these." She handed Lux a pair of Binoculars.

It was hard to make out how many people were on shore exactly, all she knew was there was lot of them, and that they were _Noxians. _"What are they doing here? They made it all the way past the League without setting off any sort of alarm?"

"Keep looking, you will find the answer to that question."

She spotted a different set of banners, further off to the east of the Noxian contingent. Their banners were hard to make out at first, but once the ship settled a bit on the water, she too saw it. _Who would've guessed, that the Spiritmights are working with the Noxians, what a pleasant surprise._

"Yeah, turns out that the very family that says they're the epitome of what it means to be a Demacia are working with its worst enemy." She chuckled a bit, "Too bad we can't start a fight, and it's been awhile since I've gotten too."

Lux nodded back, she too had been noticeably absent from the front and the league. "I'm probably rusty as hell, but I could use the fun sometimes."

"You better shake of the rust then, looks like we'll be doing some in the near future." She stated placing her hands on the grips of her pistols. "You're probably going to have to do all the fighting for Mic, with his attitude and the shape he's in, we're basically doomed should they spot us." The two shared an awkward silence, as they watched the two masses of people march towards each other; it wasn't long until they were out of sight. "Well, I just thought I'd let you know what the cause of lil' bitchy Miccy's attitude." She yawned, reached her hands up and stretching out her back. "For now I think I'm just gonna get some shut eye."

"Thank you Sarah, sleep well." She smiled, as Sarah showed her the door, waving with a smile before closing it behind her.

_Lux spent the rest of the day reading books, she didn't mind spending all day reading as it was her favorite hobby outside of practicing her spells. One tome in particular grasped her attention, and didn't let go. It was an old Ionian wives' tale, of a young prince and his quest to stop an unspeakable nightmare. A ghostly man, with menacing blades strapped to his forearms. With the ability to enter other's dreams, he was almost able to bring about the end of days. The prince, after a rather long and hyperbole filled story had come to stand up to the ghost. He challenged him to a duel, in the dream world, where the loser would be forever trapped. An epic battle consumed the majority of the book itself, and in the end it turned out to be anti-climactic. The prince vanquishes the evil, but in doing so he became the very thing he set out to erase. _

She closed the book with a sigh, the sun had long since set and her stomach began to rumble with hunger. After returning the book to its own personal spot, she took off for the mess hall. All the way at the bottom of the shit, a giant cafeteria took up the entire floor. Everyone filled up the hall, but the chef still noticing her made his way across the room.

"Excuse me Madame Luxanna, It has come to my attention that the captain has yet to eat today, as it is now dinner time I have become concerned for his health." Sticking two fingers into his mouth, he let out an ear piercing whistle. "I have had my attendants make you two, your own meal but I'm afraid he won't eat it unless you persuade him."

It blew her away that even the chef was worried about him. Word really does travel quickly on a ship. "Thank you chef, whether he lets you know or not we appreciate all the work you are doing for the crew and our guests. I'll personally make sure he eats, I myself am quite hungry." She said with a lady like giggle. "I'm sure it's quite delicious." He beamed, and bowed deeply.

"You are just as kind as they say Madame, thank you very much. I'll have it delivered to your quarters." He bowed again and took his leave, back to his stew. After numerous flights of stairs, she found herself back on the deck of the ship. This was the first time she had seen it without a soul, save Micco himself who hadn't moved from where she left him. A cold wind blew harshly across the deck, making her pull her hood up over her ears.

"Hi love, how are you?" She asked as she made her way back up to the wheel. His cloak was pulled up to his neck, his face showing obvious signs of windburn.

"I'm alright." He shifted foot from foot; she could see the weariness in his eyes.

"Are you hungry now? The chef says you haven't eaten all day." He shook his head, eyes fixed on the ocean ahead of them. His stomach betrayed him, however, as his stomach growled audibly. Her eyes met his; she couldn't hold back the laughter. "I'll take that as a yes."

"I cannot leave now." He leaned against the wheel, taking in a deep breath and letting out a heavy sigh.

"I'm sorry love but I cannot let you continue like this. I will captain the ship if it means that you will eat and rest." He surprised her a bit, when she saw his familiar smile return to his face.

"Alright, alright." He took one arm off the wheel draping it across her shoulders. "I'm sorry if I was rude to you earlier love, you scared me last night…"

"I could tell you're not exactly the biggest fan of needles." She hugged him tight making sure to avoid his wound. "You were such a big strong man!" The two of them shared a collective laugh, until the sound of footsteps broke it. Sarah emerged from below the deck, wearing plenty of layers she looked like she was about to explore the Freljord. Leaning over the railing he, stared down at her then spoke up.

"Hey, you're driving a ship not looking for Freljordian gold!" She didn't respond back, simply raising her middle finger in defiance. It didn't affect him, however, as he laughed handing off the wheel to her. "Make sure to avoid widow's rock, Sarah. While it would be cool to catch a glance at the tide caller herself I'd rather not shipwreck there."

"Aye Aye captain."

"Please Sarah; you know how I feel about that."

"Yeah, yeah. Sorry Micco." He waved her off, with a smile.

"I'm sorry for my outburst earlier by the way Sarah; I didn't sleep well last night." This caused her to let out a snort, as she tried to hold back a chuckle.

"It's all good Mic. Goodnight, you too sleep well."

"You too." They both replied with a wave, as they headed below deck.


	8. Chapter 8

_**A.N.**_

_**Hey guys, sorry it has been awhile since I posted anything. I'm currently starting my new job soon, and with school ending I had less and less time to write. Anyway, this chapter is short but expect more from me soon.**_

_The two of them awoke suddenly too the sounds of blaring horns. The sun half way up in the sky now, the two shared a dazed look. Having slept half the day away, the decided that taking their time wouldn't be the smartest ideas as Sarah's voice could be heard above all. Micco recognizing the anger in her voice, quickly dressed, and with a kiss good bye took off. She decided to pack all of their belonging making sure to fold their clothes neatly as to not wrinkle them. As she went into the back of his closet she spotted something in the back corner but before she could see what it was it became enveloped in a purple sphere. "Sneaky, Sneaky love."_

"_What? I'm just packing baby." She could hear him laugh in her head, but his voice slowly faded out. It wasn't long before everything was set, except for herself. She hadn't noticed the luxurious bathroom, that was part of their suite. It was simple in design, yet way ahead of its time with the ability to pump hot clean water, with no salt in it at all. It didn't take long for her to catch herself dallying, but after being on a ship for three days it was just a nice way to relax. _

_The docks were a nice change of pace from the ship, families from nearby villages had come to welcome home their sons or daughters. Micco made sure to introduce himself to people when he could on his way out, holding onto her hand he guided her out of the crowd and over to a nearby stable. Sarah wasn't far behind, but by this point she was fuming, having sailed all night and most of the day. Her normally porcelain skin was bright pink, every strut seemed to cause her great pain. _

"_I hate you." She exclaimed with a hiss, as she finally caught up._

"_Lighten up, I'm sorry you've had to endure the misfortune of getting a sunburn!" He cried back, as he skittered behind lux away from Sarah's reach. "Relax, I promise you once we get back to my village I'll make sure you are taken care of." It didn't seem to do much in the way of calming her, by the time they set off by horseback for the village she had pretty much had enough. The ride would have been nice, if Sarah hadn't spent the entire time complaining, and shooting insults at Micco. Nothing she said seemed to phase, him it was like she wasn't there at all. This all changed once they reached the top of the hill from hell as Sarah called it._

Micco had reached the top first, stopping dead in his tracks. The sun shining in his face, and his short hair gently blowing, something had changed in him. As they reached the top they noticed a bustling little village, on the side of a mountain. The sounds of life could be heard echoing through the valley, they would have stayed had it not been for the ominous clouds rolling in. "It's been so long." He said quietly as he slowed his horse down to a trot.

"How long has it been love?" Lux asked as she rode up beside him.

"Well, I'm not exactly sure. I left home when I was 18 so I'm assuming it was 3 years ago give or take."

"How do you not know?"

He shifted a bit in his saddle, obviously the question had made him a bit uncomfortable. "When the Ionian invasion happened, I was sent out to fight with my small company. We made our way to the coast to meet up with our ships but were ambushed. It forced us to flee to the seas. Biggest mistake of my life, to be honest, we ended up in Bilgewater. My whole company was killed by Gangplank in front of me, he then held me captive for I don't know how long. Had it not been for Miss fussy pants back there I wouldn't be here today."

The two looked back at Sarah, who had now fallen silent. Tears streaked down her face and soft sniffles were all that could be heard. "I hope you make it up to her Micco… She seems really upset."

"Yeah, Sarah's not the riding type, sunburns are fine but riding is not. She's probably tired, but my house has access to the finest mineral baths in all of Valoran. It why the women in my family have what they call the best skin in all of Ionia…" He shook his head with a soft chuckle. "My father on the other hand might be a bit of an issue… I should warn you."

"Why is that?" This time it was her turn to feel uncomfortable, she didn't want to start off on the wrong foot with his family.

"He apparently, didn't take my loss that day well. As a famous general in his own right with not a single loss, failure was never tolerated." He cleared his throat before pulling out a smoke.

"Please baby, no smoking right now. I need you to talk too me. Every time you smoke you get all philosophical and what not, and to be honest I can't get anything out of you." She said with a chuckle. "You should talk to him, you said it yourself it was an ambush, which means there was nothing you could do about it." He looked away quickly, not willing to answer her. "So you did know about it…"

"Yes, I got cocky! I was young and brash, looking for a glorious win to change the tides of our war. The reality is, my efforts almost cost us the entire nation." A tear streaked down his cheek, but she quickly brushed it off.

"I'm sure it'll be alright love." The two watched as Sarah pushed her horse up the mountain trail, the soft snivels had turned to sobs. "I'll give her credit for someone who doesn't like riding, shes pretty good at it."

"It's bad that she's like this love, when Sarah gets in a rut she tends to stay there."

"Don't worry baby, I'll talk to her when we get to the village."


End file.
